Primrose
by IsaBean
Summary: When a girl comes looking for an old friends help, will the team except her as there own? Or will they see her as an obvious threat and want her to go away? Find out who she really is and what she can do? Maybe a bit of romance...
1. Who's That Girl?

She sat there typing away. She kept an eye out on what was behind her, nothing right now, but there were footsteps. She started to panic. She was breaking and entering. She had gotten into the Mount Justice base. How the heck she did it, she wasn't even sure of. The steps came closer and closer, soon they would practically on top of her. She grabbed her flash drive and turned the monitor off, _Maybe they won't notice at first that someone was here._ She thought. She focused her energy into turning invisible. But her concentration was wavering. So she made a quick decision, which was probably not the best… she unlocked herself from her shield of invisibility and the person saw her. He was taller, slightly tanned and had raven black hair. At first he was shocked, but that only lasted briefly, as he quickly got into a defensive stance. She made a rash decision in order to protect herself, she put a force field bubble around him. The bubble glowed slightly, it was a pale blue.

The white haired girl looked at him, frightened. Her hair was the whitest white blonde ever, like an ivory, her eyes were, quite frankly, an alarming shade of pink, practically cerise, while her skin was a beautiful tan. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she wore a spaghetti strap tank top and shorts, despite the freezing cold winter in Happy Harbor. Robin place his hands on the surface of the bubble and squinched his eyes. As he looked closer he could she a light spattering of freckles on her face.

"Who are you?" he asked in a slight growl. She took a step back. "Do you speak English? Who are you?!" he was getting frustrated with this girl. She simply nodded and took a few steps forward.

"Primrose." She said softly. She blinked her roseate eyes at him.

"What the heck are you doing here?" _He's going to interrogate me isn't he? I should get out of here! But I need to find that file. Oh! I need to find Rocket! Where the heck is that girl? Probably with Icon-_

"Rob! Who the heck are you!?" A tall ginger boy, who looked older than the Robin guy, barged in and she flipped. _What to do, what to do, what to do! Think Rose! THINK! _She broke his shield and then put it around herself. She shut her eyes tight and sat, pulling her knees to her chest and burring her head. _This went wrong. SOOOO WRONG. I was just supposed to find Rocket. I'm such a dumb butt! When will I learn that I don't need to see if I'm in any files? It should be fine right… if I show up in a few. NO! Rose no! That would be a death trap! You're not supposed to exist. Your just Rocket's imaginary friend… but real. Ahhhh! Pull yourself together Man! _She screamed to herself. She looked up and the boys where talking they had walked over to her shield and were watching her as they conversed. She mentally face palmed as the ginger poked the shield.

"We should call Batman. He would want to know that there is a girl that has powers here. I have a feeling that she didn't get lost and stumble across us." Robin said. She smirked. That got there attention.

"So you **are** as smart as you look." She said snorting, very un-lady like.

"So, Primrose, what the Heck are you here for?" the Ginger asked.

"I'm here for Rocket. Icons sidekick."

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Because…" _your all in danger. Uh just tell them. No they won't believe you. To them, you're just a threat. You taught her how to use her powers initially. Then Icon came and took all the credit. Dirt bag. Don't even think he knows about me. I need to tell them. Someone. I have self-conflict. Rose! Tell them now._ "You guys are all in danger." She said biting her lip.  
-

_Okay bad idea!_ She said mentally face palming when they finally got her out of her bubble and put her in an interrogation room. That was only the beginning. Here walks in Batman. _Holly Shitake Mushrooms! Now Batman is going to kill me with that look he's giving me. The famous BAT-GLARE! Rocket told me about these. Holy crap I'm nervous._

He sat down right in front of her. Her hands were in front of her on her lap. She had hand cuffs on. She lifted both her hands up so she could brush some hair out of her face. She held his gaze. She didn't glare, she seemed to be reading him. That did not feel good to The Bat.

"Primrose. How do you know Rocket?"

"Grew up together." She said simply.

"Have you always had meta-human powers?"

"Born with them, Mr. Batman." She said shrugging.

"How are we in danger?" he asked leaning in.

"I suppose you know that the Injustice League was a front for the LIGHT." He nodded. "Well there is an underground association also in league with the LIGHT. They call themselves The Cleansers. Imagine, Ras al Guls Shadow beliefs, ten times worse. They think that they can rid the world on what they think is evil. But there type of evil is not ours." A worried expression consumed her face.

"And you would know about this…how?"

"Let's just say I have my connections." _I'm not going to go tell him my backstory, I can't. First Rose, you don't exist. Second, you're dead to your Uncle Ras, to your Father, to Red Claw. Every Gang you were ever associated with thinks you're dead. Three, you can't trust them, the only one trustable is Rocky._

"Well, Primrose, if you are being threatened in any way we can offer protection-"he was interrupted be a snort.

"You can't offer me protection. They people that I used to associate with are good trackers. And mainly they are professional assassins. So it's best that they still think I'm dead. On my own, it's safer.

"What do you mean? So you used to be an associate of the Light."

"Not on purpose. Let's just say I was born into a screwed up family." She sighed, not happy with him not letting things go. _I just want to play dead. Is it that hard? I gave you what you wanted to hear, now let me go!_ She said, mentally punching the Dark Knight in the face, over and over again.

In the other room, Rocket had arrived. Robin told his father. He watched from the other side of the interrogation room glass. Batman entered the room they were in.

"Do you know this girl?" Batman growled questioningly.

"I-I I'm not sure. There's only one girl I know with that color hair and I haven't seen her in years. There's only one way to know to." She sighed knowing the likelihood of the Bat letting her do what she was going to ask to do was very slim. "I need to go in there." She said full of confidence.

He sighed. "Okay. But if anything happens, you get out of there right away. You understand?" she nodded and went to the interrogation room.

"Tell me something that only Prim would know."

"Gwendolyn." She said simply.

Rocket left the room with a slightly confused Bat left inside. She nodded to Nightwing.

"Yeah, that's my Prim!" she said shrugging slightly.


	2. For Reasons Unknown

For Reasons Unknown

"Why are you here?"

_To warn JLA maybe? Did you not get that?! I guess adults really are stupid._ She thought sighing.

"I came here to warn you. About the potential threat, I mean." She was getting tired of being stuck in an interrogation room with the Bat. It had been almost four hours since she first came. He had been asking question the whole time. She didn't even remember half of them, and she had a great memory. Her body felt drained-no-make that exhausted!

"What makes you think that we need the help?"

"The Cleansers are coming. As I told you almost three hours ago, there the worst." She rolled her eyes. "Or did you forget? It was a super long time ago!"

He narrowed his eyes. She was a little freaked out by the glare but she needed a strong front.

"How do you know these things?"

"Batman, we've already been over this! My family is screwed up and likes to play dirty."

"Who is your family?"

Silence

"WHO?"

"STOP ASKING!" she said losing her cool. From the other room the team stood shocked. Nobody ever talked back to the Bat or even yelled at him back. Robin was most impressed that she was able to meet his tone in that dark and fierce way that he had.

"You need to tell us or else we don't know what we're up against. And it seems to me that since you're 'dead' that they won't know it's you or even question your existence. So tell me since you care so much about the JLA's wellbeing, who are they?" She shut her eyes tight and cringed. She opened them into his and she looked terrified. That was not a look that Rocket was used to. From the other room she was-well shocked that _her_ rock was falling apart before her very eyes.

"My family is one that is not to be trifled with. One that needs to be taken down from there pedestal." She said in a slightly shaky voice. "The-they don't exactly," she sighed. "They don't let family get in the way. That's why I'm here. They think I'm dead because they sent someone to do so. Bane is the only one who actually cared. He was sent to kill me because I was going down a path that rivaled there's."

"Vigilante work?"

"Mainly sabotaging there work. Making certain machines malfunction. Delude Uncle Bane's Venom."

"You still haven't answered my question." She said in a lighter tone so as not to stop her from talking but to push her forward.

"Ras Al Gul is my blood uncle. Talia is my cousin. My parents died, they were killed. That helped my Uncle to become bent on revenge. Then the death of my aunt sent him over the edge. That turned him into a monster. It made him who he is. When he started The League of Shadows he did it because of them. He is my guardian. He, personally, trained me and Talia. I am one of the top four ranking students of his. That also includes Talia, Bane, and-well you know who." She said giving a small wink. "As you know. He wants to cleanse the earth blah blah blah previously known information! The thing is the people that followed him, some rebelled, and they think that they could do a better job. That makes them that much worse. There even more delusional then my uncle, Talia, and Bane combined!" She said making over dramatic hand motions with her chained arms.

"Really? If what you're saying is true, what's there plan?"

"First? To take out JLA and get the G.E.M."

"How did they know about the G.E.M.?"

"The Geo Electronic Meconium? Um, you don't exactly have the best fire wall. JLA or the Bat Cave." She said shrugging. Everyone in the other room's eyes went wide.

'_I need to go in there!' Rocket said mentally to everyone on the mind link._

'_You can go in there! What if she's dangerous?' M'gann asked._

'_She won't hurt me. She's the one that helped me deal with my powers when I first discovered them. She's was always there until I turned 11 then she stopped coming.'_

'_So? Wait I thought that Icon originally helped you with your powers.' Wally stated._

'_No, I was 15 when he found me, by then I forgot about her being real. Sadly I though she was just an imaginary friend.'_

'_Why do you need to go in.' Conner asked._

'_She'll open up to me. We used to be best friends and if that meant anything to her she let everything go. She'll talk to me.'_

'_Did you get that Batman?' Robin questioned._

'_Yes.' He growled over the link. 'Come in.'_

She made her way over to the door, she looked at Kaldur, her boyfriend, he smiled slightly and nodded. She pushed open the door. Looking in the room.

The girl turned to her direction and looked at her with wide rosy eyes.

"Rocket." She whispered.

"Hey Prim." She said with a slight smile. Batman stood and left to give them some 'privacy', or at least Batman's version of it.

"How have you been?" Rocket asked.

"Fine, you? Have a boyfriend?" She asked raising a brow.

She chuckled lightly. "Yeah, he's Atlantian. But otherwise, I'm great. Better now that you're here." She gave a reassuring smile.

"I feel the same. I'm glad your save! You know you're a really hard person to protect." She said smirking. "Wait! Are you dating Aqualad?!"

"What do you mean protecting?!"

"Answer my question I asked it first."

"But mines more relevant!"

"Uh! Fine, only because I feel bad for not visiting you for 6 years." She said anf let out a sigh. "You have something that a majority of the underworld wants."

"What?"

"Your powers." She said not meeting her eyes.


	3. Power Hungry

Power Hungry

"What do you mean my powers?" she said giving her a puzzled look.

"I mean exactly what I said." She gave another sigh, one of the million she had done that day. "They think that you're the perfect backup, they want to use you and the G.E.M. to power there little projects. Most of them aren't smart enough to figure out how to use the G.E.M."

"Backup? What do you-"

"They originally wanted me to do it. As far as they know I am the most powerful Power Surge of our time. But when I refused they started looking for the next best thing. Which, just so happened, to be you. It just gave me another reason to look out for you. Until they started making threats on your life and all that jazz. So I had to stay away far enough but not so far as to not protect you."

'_Ask her if anyone, besides Bane, knows she's alive.' Batman asked though M'gann's mental link._

"Does anyone else know you're alive, besides Bane?"

"Damian, my cousin. The only reason was because he was there. He was supposed to be taught a lesson on how not to hold back. Neither of them could do it though, thank God. Damian, he needs to get the heck out of there!" she said looking off into the distance, she was trying to figure out how she could get him out of the League.

"Whose kid is he, Ras?"

"Talia's." she said simply.

"And the father is…?"

"Ah, um, well….. I can't exactly tell you." She said trying to avoid having to tell anyone. She knew she would get in trouble, with the Bat.

"Why, because you don't know?"

"Oh, NO, I know who he is. But if I say I'm in soooooooo much trouble!" she said looking away and wincing.

"Who can you tell?"

"Batman. Or Robin. Either or." She said shrugging.

"Why not me?"

"Because its not my secret to tell, unless it has to do with the persons directly involved."

"What do you mean directly-"

"Enough, Rocket! Out." Batman growled as he swung the door open violently.

She stood. "Why can't we know!?"

"OUT." Her false front of strength fell and she left quickly. Robin snuck in and stood behind the bat.

Batman turned off the mic and camera so that the team couldn't spy on them. Which frustrated them.

"Supey, Can you-"

"Sound proofing in the room. Can hear a thing." He said while brooding.

"What is it that you can't tell Rocket?"

"Well, Bruce, you and Dick's family just grew."

"What do you mean?" he said not surprised in the slightest that she would know his name, after all, Ras and Talia knew it. Bane probably did to. Dick on the other hand was a little taken aback by the use of that name in Mount Justice. "And stop playing games, we all know that you can get out of those cuffs."

"Damian, he's your son." She said simply as she gave a mini power surge that emitted from her body that broke the cuffs. The lights flickered when she did so.

"My son? Right." He said slightly sarcasticly.

"Why would I lie? I'm not here because you asked nicely, I'm here under my terms. You know with the power I have I could drive a hole through the ceiling to get out. I'm here to tell everyone what's happening."

"Why don't you tell us the **Entire **story."

"Okay. I'll tell you. It started after you left the Shadows. Let's just say you inspired some people. Not to go in your path though. To go in the exact opposite direction."


	4. The Entire Story

The **Entire** Story

"The whole story." She let out a small puff of air.  
"Before you, J.L.A., retrieved the G.E.M. the Shadows found out that they could use it and a Power Surge to power weaponry."  
"What's a power surge?" The boy wonder asked from behind the bat. Bruce didn't know he was there though, it startled him slightly, but of course, he didn't show it.

Bat-training. It's all about the Bat-training.

"Me. There are different forms, but Rocket's is the most common. She has it amplified greatly though. Same as Icon."

"What about you?" He asked sitting Indian style to the side of Batman.

"I'm different. I'm the only one of my kind as far as everyone knows." She sighed. "Anyways, they planned on using the G.E.M. and me to power a machine because it can only be powered though naturally accruing electronic subjects. It has to be bio or geo. They think that the machine can change the world by the combination. They want to use it to power there warships."

"Warships?"

"Flying warships. So they can more easily eliminate their target from above the line of sight."

"So that plan changed when you refused. Correct?" Batman asked, as stoic as ever.

"Exactly. Rocket was the obvious next choice. But for the guy's that you 'Inspired'," she said giving overly dramatic quotation marks around the word, "They thought that they could take the same idea with a little less control."

"You keep on giving these little cliff hangers in your words. Speak." Robin said rolling his eyes behind his mask.

"Sorry." She blushed slightly. "Learned that whole drama with words thing from my Uncle."

"What about me having a son?"

"Well, Bruce, Damian _is_ eight years old, I believe if I remember correctly that is also the last time you saw Talia." She said raising a brow knowingly. She let out a sigh.

He simply looked at her. Robin cleared his throat. "So, where is he?"

"Well as of right know, home, with his mother, or training. Those are the only places he ever is."

"Do you have something to contact him with?" Batman asked.

"Yeppers. If I can have my phone back." She said holding out her arms to the boy wonder who had taken her phone.

"Dick." BM muttered.

"Fine." He said with a slight groan retrieving the electronic.

_UUUUUUUHHHH! I AIN'T GOT NO CELL SERVICE! _She yelled to herself mentally. _Oh wait, I can generate, and do some twinking… there! SERIVICE!_

She dialed a number obviously known by heart. It made a few buzzes then clicked. She put it on speaker.

"Dami."

'Password.'

"Damian is awesome."

'Nice to hear your voice again, cousin.'

"You too cute stuff."

'Did you neglect to remember my despising of nick names?'  
"No, I remember perfectly, jewel eyes." She said with an unlady like snort, one that if Alfred were here, he would correct instantly.

'Tt. Whatever. What is it that you need?'  
"Babe, I need to know where you are."

'Why?'  
"Because I want to get you outta there."

'Mother would be furious. She intends of taking me to my fathers to live.'

"Great, that'll get you away from them." She said looking at Bruce who simply nodded. "Where are you?"

'Touching down in Gotham.'

"Dami, I'll see to you later."

'What do you mean see-

She hung up on the boy.

"Um Bruce."

"Robin, dive her to the cave on the R-Cycle." He said standing. "I'll meet you there, I'm taking the Zeta tube." The bird nodded. The bat left the room and Robin dragged her out.

"Where are you going dear friend Robin?" Aqualad asked.

"Mission, Batman, Need to Go!" He said rushed.

"With her?" Arty asked pissed that an intruder gets to know a load of crap about stuff she doesn't and then goes on missions without her.

"Yes." He said running with Rose in suit. She followed him down confusing and winding corridors of the Mout.

"Whoa man, calm." KF said running in front of them. "What's up?"

"Get on a bike and follow us." Dick said, not Robin, but Dick. He could tell the difference. There was something defiantly eating him.

So, he did what he said.

_Get on your Bikes and Ride!_


	5. Meeting the Other One: Part 1

Dick had tossed her a leather jacket and a helmet, which she gladly accepted knowing the weather outside. She slipped on the items and got on the bike behind Dick.

"Hold on."

"Oh no, I am not hugging you." She said.

"Whatever." He said rolling his eyes then going at an incredibly fast speed. Then took a sharp turn.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed and grabbed onto his waist and held onto him as tight as possible. She ducked her head down so she wouldn't have to look up at the high speed world around her. He chuckled.

"What?" She managed to blurt out, hearing his voice over the comm.

"Nothing." He said with a cackle.

She rolled her eyes.

Once they got there the three bounded up the stairs into the house.

"Master Dick-Oh-Robin, I mean, pardon me," Alfred stuttered, in an unusual way. "Would you like me to prepare something for you to wear?"

"It's okay Alfred, she knows." Dick said with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh, very well then. Master Dick, would you-"

"Yes Alfred." He looked around quickly. "Is he here?"

"Master Damian sir? Yes, indeed he is."

"How is Tim taking it?"

"Not lightly, Sir."

"Course not." He mumbled. "Cave?"

Alfred nodded.

"Thanks."

Dick took off with Wally close behind. Primrose was still trying to center herself after that roller-coaster of a bike ride. _I should have flown. _

"Miss, do you need anything?"

"Something to make the world stop spinning around me." She mumbled, he smiled.

"Ah, yes, I have been told Master Dick drives rather hastily."

"I think the fact that he has a new brother had to do with it this time." She said with a tiny giggle.

"Yes, indeed. May I ask for your name Miss?"

"Oh," she walked over and stretched out her hand. "Primrose."

He accepted. "I'm sorry if my mind has betrayed me, however, I do not remember a Primrose as a hero." He said her name very deliberately so as to make sure it wouldn't ring a bell to him. "I'm sure I would remember your name, you are quite lovely and I think I would have heard about you from the young master." He said a small, small smirk playing on his lips.

She snorted. It made him cringe slightly. "I'm not a hero, I'm new. I'm, actually, Damian's cousin." She said thoughtfully.

"Oh, then why don't you join me to the cave, I'm sure that Master Damian will open up to you better than the rest of us."

"Is Talia, or Bane, or Ras here?"

"No, what's left of the 'Bad guys' left long ago." He said linking arms with her and escorting her to the clock. He then unhooked his arm and pulled on one of the pieces in the clock, opening a doorway behind it. "After you."

She crept in and made her way down the dark steps. She heard shouting.

"I should have driven I know how!" She rolled her eyes. _Yes but the last time you did I got a broken arm. Never again. At least not with me. _

"Damian, no more driving, and nobody will end-up injured." she said playfully as she walked in.

"Rose!" He shouted and ran into her giving her a bone-crushing hug. She smiled and hugged back.

"I missed you squirt."

"You to….. Stink brain." He whispered the last part.

Wally felt so awkward, he didn't know anything about what was happening.

_*COUGH*_

There embrace broke. Damian realized what he had done and jumped back a good ten feet.

"Wench." He muttered, loud enough for everyone but Alfred to hear. If he had heard, corrections would have been made.

"Whatever." Prim said crossing her arms.

"Tt."


	6. Meeting the Other One: Part 2

**Heyyyyyyyyy! So I should be updating more often now that I have a bunch of crap out of my way! YAYYYY! **

**Thanks for being faithful followers for this story!**

**Paininsilence: I know there really short and I get upset to! I'll try and make them longer and/or post more often! **

**Piggythelaw: I try to keep him as close as possible ;D**

**Prettykityyluvsu: Thanks for luvin it! **

"_Rose!" He shouted and ran into her giving her a bone-crushing hug. She smiled and hugged back. _

_There embrace broke. Damian realized what he had done and jumped back a good ten feet. _

"_Wench." He muttered, loud enough for everyone but Alfred to hear. If he had heard, corrections would have been made. _

"_Whatever." Prim said crossing her arms. _

"_Tt."_

"Sooooooooooooo….." Wally said rocking on his feet. He was mentally cursing the invention of sound proof walling. He missed a whole load of crap… like: Who was this kid, why is he here, why is the hot chick here, and why was that kid just hugging her then like running away from her? Better question. Why was _he_ (Wally) here?  
"Wally this is Damian, Damian, Wally. This is my son."

"I'm not your son!" Wally blurted.

Damian rolled his eyes and groaned. "I am his son, you incompetent-."

"Damian." Prim said as a warning.

"Then who are you?" Wally said pointing directly at her.

"His/My cousin." The ravenette and the bleach blonde said together.

"Oh," Wally said still really confused. Dick just rolled his eyes and gave him a fill-u-n-later look.

"So does that mean that the hot chicks _not _taken?" He earned to slaps on the back of the head and two glares. (Slaps from: Dick and Damian, Glares from: Alfred and an unmasked Bruce.) Luckily Rose, always being in her own little world, didn't hear or see a thing.

"How's the life of a dead person treating you cousin." Damian asked, snapping Primrose back to the real world.

"Hm? Oh yeah, its fine I mean- I miss the fam but ya know it's nice not having to live up to their expectations every day. I can actually eat waffles and pancakes in peace." She snorted, again.

"Waffles? Pancakes?"

"OMG! Doyounotknowwhattheyare?!" Wally Blurted.

"I do not." Damian shrugged. Wally gasped.

"Dick-" Wally started.

"If you're going to be part of this family-" Dick said getting in front of the child. "You're going to have to eat them!"

"Now?"

"Yes! NOW!" Prim said. She picked him up, much to his dislike and carried him to the kitchen, led by Dick and a starving Wallace.


	7. Bonding over Waffles and Pancakes

"_How's the life of a dead person treating you cousin." Damian asked, snapping Primrose back to the real world. _

"_Hm? Oh yeah, its fine I mean- I miss the fam but ya know it's nice not having to live up to their expectations every day. I can actually eat waffles and pancakes in peace." She snorted, again._

"_Waffles? Pancakes?"_

"_OMG! Doyounotknowwhattheyare?!" Wally Blurted. _

"_I do not." Damian shrugged. Wally gasped. _

"_Dick-" Wally started. _

"_If you're going to be part of this family-" Dick said getting in front of the child. "You're going to have to eat them!"_

"_Now?"_

"_Yes! NOW!" Prim said. She picked him up, much to his dislike and carried him to the kitchen, led by Dick and a starving Wallace. _

"So these are pancakes?" They nodded. "And you eat them- for breakfast?" They nodded again. "It has almost three cups of sugar." He said as if offended.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Prim said.

"It is."

"How so?" Challenging his knowledge.

"It can destroy your liver." He said pushing the plate away from him without taking a bite.

"If you eat gallons of it on an hourly basis." Dick countered.

"Damian." Prim said, she had an idea. "Truth or Dare?" She asked knowing her cousin would never pick anything other than dare. And just as she suspected he picked-

"Dare."

"I dare you to try your pancakes." She said smirking at him.

He grimaced. "fine." He mumbled and took the fork, slowly, like molasses, bringing the pancake covered fork to his mouth. "Swear it's not poisoned." He said sternly.  
"Swear." He took a bite. At first he made a face, one of disapproval, then it morphed into one of delight.  
"I admit. This is a pleasant food." Then he devoured the rest of the stack on his plate almost as fast as Wally would have. "It's past midnight, I have not yet had dinner…. Or lunch…." He explained to the horrified teens. It was a pancake massacre!

"Well then, By All Means- eat more." Prim said Smirking, and mentally cursing Talia for child neglect. The boy carried on in pleasure.


	8. Post Midnight Breakfast

**Okay I admit, this is just fluff. Damian after he ate. Lol I'm glad that you all like the other one, sorry that I made you guy's crave breakfast! **

**I hope you like this Chappy just as much!**

**Luv ya'll! *3***

Damian Sat there. His face was in his plate. That what happens when you're young and you have a nice full belly. They left him for like ten minutes. Wally had decided to stay, as did Prim. Well she wasn't as forced as Wally.

"_Wally can you stay?"_

"_Nah man, sorry, mom's gonna be worried." Dick grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down so he was at eye level with him. _

"_You are staying to help me!"_

_Wally nodded._

"_Primrose."_

"_Yes." The girl said turning to face a maskless Bruce Wayne. "So that's where he gets his looks from." She mumbled. _

"_I need you to stay."_

"_Um I kinda don't 'stay'."_

"_You __**will**__ stay."_

"_Um-"_

"_You're used to him, and him you. It would be better for him, so he can adjust."_

_She nodded in compliance. _

They stood and talked for a while. They got there assigned rooms. Damian and Prim had adjoining rooms, whereas the other boys had the rooms across. Tim had locked himself in his room to brood, refusing to come out. He had probably just locked himself to have a peaceful night, which probably involved Skypeing Stephanie or Barbra or Cassandra.

"Wait! Where that little devil?" Prim muttered to herself as she searched the mansion, Dick and Wally following behind her.

They got back to the kitchen and there he was. Face planted in the syrup covered plate. She smiled. Walking over, grabbing a towel, wetting it in the sink, she went over to the slumbering boy. She shifted him gently, maneuvering him so that she could better get to the syrup. She lifted his head up and started cleaning the side of his face he got pancake stuffs on. She could feel the other boy's eyes boring into the back of her head, but in a way that was almost admiration. While Damian was sleeping Robin had looked at the file that he hack from the Shadows. They found out how dangerous he was. So right now they were impressed on how she could care for him without waking the beast and him going all ninja on her.

"There." She said softly and smiled. She glanced up at the boys. Wally was staring, again. Dick was probably up to no good on that holo-comp of his. She looked back at the dead asleep boy. She took one of his arms and carefully slung it around her neck, doing the same with the other. Then picked him up by his hips, she was holding him now. And he was apparently letting her. His legs lacked onto her, wrapping his little eight-year-old legs around her waist and hips. He melted a little into her form.

"Uh- how did she do that?" Wally asked Dick as he nudged him with an elbow. He looked up from his wrist computer to see Prim holding Damian.

"Practice." She threw over her shoulder, smirking as she made her way to Damian's new room to put the little ninja to bed.


	9. Another Ginger

**So here's the next Chappy! Hope y'all enjoy!**

**Prettykityyluvsu: Aw! You're making me blush! I love your comments, they always make me super happy. Here I give you cookies! (: :) (: :) (: :)**

**Piggythelaw: Thaaaaaaanks! 3**

**Animegal1357: I will, I'm not going to stop writing this anytime soon!**

**Paininsilence: I understand completely! I'm a reader to, ya know, I totally understand, I feel the same way. I'll get into a story then be like "D: awwwwwwww! The chapters over!" but sometime my creative bunnies stop hopping as often! Sorry! I hope you understand! Thanks for the comments though! Keep them coming!**

**-STORY TIME-**

"I trust you all had a good night's rest." The three hungry teens nodded as they came down the stairs.

"Prim." Bruce said. "I need to talk with you….. in private." The red and the raven walked on to the kitchen leaving the ivory haired girl with the tall man. A sigh escaped her lips as she held her stomach knowing that there would be a longer amount of time between her and the quiche in the kitchen. She followed the always stoic man to his office.

"Prim do you know how to prevent the falling of the J.L.A.?" He asked gesturing for her to sit as he leaned against his desk.

"Mmhmm."

"…"

"…"

"And?"

"Well, First off, you need to protect Rocket. Put her in the Watchtower or something." He gave her a funny look. "Don't act like I don't know what it is." She said slightly exasperated but continued. "Then you need to destroy the G.E.M."

"But-"

"No buts, this is the only way I know how to help! So if we do this then it will give us time to locate the Cleansers, take them down, and J.L.A. is happy, and I am good to leave." She leaning back in the chair, smiling.

"Fine," he muttered.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! MY STOMACH IS DYYYYYYYYYYYYYYING!" A young boy's voice cried out. Rose followed Bruce out of the office.

"Tim, it's not dying, you're just hungry."

Damian joined.

"I could give him cyanide, which would make his stomach die." Damian muttered to her. She rolled her eyes.

"As well as the rest of him." She whispered back.

"Exactly." He smirked.

"Ha." She voiced indifferently.

"Tt."

They made their way over to the dining room. Damian and Prim looked around awkwardly. The rest just sat like in was second nature. The too looked at each other then back at the family of ravens, plus a ginger.

"Um-"

"Just sit where ever." Tim said to prim smiling, he hadn't met her yet. _Whoa she's hot!_ As if Bruce could hear his inner thoughts, he slapped the back of his head lightly. She sat next to Dick, who was next to Wally. Damian then proceeded to sit himself next to her, leaving Tim alone on the opposite side of the table. He pouted. Then the doorbell rang and he ran to fetch it.

"BAB'SSSSSS!" He yelled. He ran back inside dragging behind him a fumbling ginger. Dick's eyes went wide for a second.

"Hey Wally, Dick- who's that?" Then she saw Damian. "And that?"


	10. Fluffiness With Damian Part 1

"This is Primrose, and this is Damian." Tim said, his big baby blues glowing.

She nodded hesitantly, then looked back and forth between Prim and Dick.

"Whoa- We're not-" Prim started.  
"We aren't! I barely know her!" Babs gave a knowing glance and a smirk played on her lips as she sunk down in the seat in front of Prim, next to Tim. _I'm defiantly going to have to have a talk with my dear bird brain! _Babs thought sarcastically. Tim looked a little relieved. too relieved. Suspiciously so.

"Damian's my son." Bruce spoke up though the silence, making Babs break her eye lock with Prim.

_Thank God._

"Primrose is my cousin." Damian said quietly.

Bab's glance shifted to the eight-year-old.

"This news doesn't surprise me." Babs said, talking about the father-son news.

"Me either." Prim spoke up.

Babs snorted, much like Prim. "I like you."

"Ditto." They smirked at each other. They could see that they could have fun together. Wally and Dick could feel there emanate embarrassment coming quickly.

After breakfast Prim stood to go talk with Babs.

"You don't mind if I-"

"No." Damian said lightly.

"Okay."

She bent over a planted a kiss on his cheek, which still had baby fat. He grimaced as she smirked.

"You know how I feel about those!" He said loud enough for the rest of the teens in the room to hear. He started wiping his cheek with his sleeve. "You're gross Aguilar." He muttered.

She rolled her eyes and left.

After about a good fifteen minute conversation with Babs about girly things like hair Prim felt a tug on her shirt. She whipped around to see Damian.

"I'll leave you two, I have to go to the cave anywho."Babs said walking away. That convo with Dick was fast approaching.

"What is it Boo?"

He got on his tippy toes and planted a cute kiss on her cheek. She smiled.

"I see how it is. Are you trying to be like Batman? Dark and hard?"

He nodded after some consideration.

"Especially around the boy's right?"

He nodded again.

"It's okay."

He smiled softly. "Sorry I called you by your last name."

"Ah, just don't do it too much." She winked.

"Can you um-pick me up?" He asked blushing. She smiled instantly. She used to carry him all the time until he started to think that it wasn't cool anymore or something stupid like that. Which made her sad, but this request made her fell like she was doing something right around him again.

"Course." He lifted his arms up and she lifted him off the ground. He was heavy, that was a definite.

"Hey, Dami, there's a tv in my room. I'm sure we could find a movie to watch."

"Like what?"

"You used to like Because of Winn-Dixie." He nodded. "And you also liked Psycho." She said smirking. His little face read **indecisive**.

"Um- I don't- Um…."

"I know you like both." She said with a sing-songy voice.

He nodded quickly.

"Ah, we could always watch both!"

His face lit up.

"Which First?" She questioned.

He smirked devilishly.

_(I AM A BREAKLINE)_

**Okay guys so I hope you liked it! R&R! **

**Also- Comment below if you want to see a Babs and Dick Argument. Even though I pretty sure we all know who would win that…. Also I love suggestions! I accept them wholeheartedly! **

**Thanks For you guys that have been PMing me! I love your help! I love you, too!**

**BTW Yay for Chapter 10!**

**Stay Whelmed!**


	11. Chappy11

**Hey guys sorry this took 4 eva! It's the end of the school year and my mom band me from my comp temporarily. Gurr! Maybe it was because I was fanficing instead of doing school…. 0.0**

**Anywho! **

**Archer boy!(Or as Life Crock refers: FireCrotch…lol)**

**Roy-What! *venomy voice***

**Me-Do the disclaimer.**

**Roy-No**

**Me-Why?**

**Roy-Because I'm an adult and you can't make me.**

**Me-*looks bored* I'll tell the team that you and Cheshire are dating. *says smugly***

**Roy-Fine *sighs* IsaBean does not own Young Justice or anything afflicted with DC Comics. All she owns is Primrose and her story. You happy?**

**Me- *smiles* thx *Hugs him***

**Roy-Whatever *muttering and groaning***

Hey Wally! Can I borrow Dick for a sec?" Barbra asked in a sickly sweet voice.  
Wally swallowed hard and dry. He knew that his bestie was done for.  
"Yeah Yeah. Course." He said nervously.  
She smiled and went over to the small ebony haired boy sitting on the floor playing video games. She stopped behind him. She smirked. She grabbed the back of his hood, jerking him up. The boys eyes widened and he started to wiggle.  
"WALLY! DUDE HELP ME!" He screamed, desperately clawing at the air in front of him, trying to reach his friend.  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPP!"  
"Sorry man." Wally whispered back as his doomed friend was dragged out of the room.

"So you want to watch Because of Winn-Dixie?"  
The eight year old nodded.  
"First?"  
"Are you finding difficulty in that fact? "  
"Nope. No. Uhuh!" She recovered. He made a singular nod.  
She stood and inserted the disk into the machine.  
During the sad parts she watched to see the reaction on his face. His normally sour face softened.  
At the end of the movie she got to put the other movie in. James Bond.  
Every fight scene it seemed that he would smirk. If there was a fighting move that he didn't approve of he would say that he could do better. She smirked knowing that he could.

"Mind telling me why you were staring at that girl? "  
"What?"  
She had thrown him in his room and locked the door so that nobody could save him from her wrath.  
"Primrose. Why were you staying at her all through breakfast?"  
"Ummm. I wasn't-"  
"Let me stop you there." She said holding up a hand. "You were I saw you. So tell me. Why?"  
"I-I-I-"  
She signed.  
_This isn't going anywhere._

She looked over at the sleeping boy next to her. She smiled that he didn't finish the movie. She stood up and turned the television off. Smiling down at the tanned boy, she slowly, gently, and expertly picked him up. She did it the way that only he let her do. When he was finally up all the way, on her hip, he melted into her. Smiling she excited the room. She walked out of the room, down the stairs-well started down them.  
As soon as she heard yelling she shifted her route. She made her way to Dick's room.  
She tried the handle to find it locked.  
She knocked lightly.  
"Hey, everything okay in there?"  
Barbra carefully unlocked the door.  
"Just a sec." She said smiling slightly.  
In the room.  
"First off, girls aren't pieces of meat that you examine at a butcher shop! Second..." She smirked. "Nice taste."  
His head shot up.  
"Wha?"  
But she had already unlocked the door and was or off the room, revealing a confused Power Surge and a sleeping mini assassin.  
"Ummm," He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Did you hear any of that?"  
She thought for a moment, then shook her head.  
"Good!" He said way too quick for her taste. She raised a quizzical below.  
"We have to meet at the cave in twenty minutes." She nodded. She turned and went back to her room placing the dead weighted child on her bed. She brushed her hair out and signed. She didn't have any other clothes.  
_KNOCK KNOCK_  
She opened the door and looked out.  
"Sorry I totally forgot why I came here." Barbra said giggly lightly.  
"Here." She said handing her a duffel.  
"Thanks but-"  
"I went shopping early this morning. Alfred said you and I are about the same size, hopefully this will fit and look right." She smiled. Prim nodded back leaving the door open so that Barbra could come in, which she did, closing the door behind her. She opened the bag and looked inside. She smiled. She liked the color assortment.  
"Can you help me pick an outfit?"  
"Of course." Babs smiled. She helped dig around the large bag.  
She picked up a long light grey sweater, a white tank top, a light lime green bubble skirt, pink shoes and necklace. Prim smiled up at her.  
"Thanks."  
"Welcome."  
"So are you a bat too? "  
"Yeah- how did you-"  
"Related to the Al Gaul's remember?"  
"Oh yeah. Forgot you weren't may some random visitor."  
Prim laughed.

"You coming to the cave?"  
"Nah."

"Oh Come on!"

"Ah, fine. Let me go find my shades." She said dragging herself out of the room.

**Thx for reading! **

**R&R**

**Shout out to Piggythelaw and Paininsilence for helping me figure out this chappy. **

**Gimme suggestions! **

**Should I add Jason?**

**Comment Below if so!**

**PrimPrimPrimPrimPrimPrimPrimPrimPrim**

**RoseRoseRoseRoseRoseRose**

**DamiDamiDamiDami**

**TimTimTimTim**

**DickDick**

**BarbraBarbraBarbraBarbraBarbraBarbraBarbraBarbra**

**BruceBruceBruceBruceBruceBruceBruceBruce**

**ArtieArtieArtieArtieArtieArtieArtie**

**WallyWallyWallyWallyWally**

**MegMegMegMegMeg**

**ConConConCon**

**KalKalKal**

**Alfred**


	12. Seeing them Again

**So! Summmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrr! So excited! I can't wait to go to the beach and hang with my buds! Lol! I will try to update whenever I can because I love you guys!**

**Thanks Piggythelaw, animegal1357, Paininsilence, and PrettyKittyLuvU! You guys are my inspiration! You guys have helped me though this whole introduction to the Fanfic world. Thx Guys!**

_**Recognized: Robin B01**_

_**Kid Flash B02**_

_**Guest B14 & B12**_

_**Authorization Override: Robin**_

The team turned and looked at the 'Guest'.

_That white haired chick is back!_ Arty thought. _Who's the other ginger?_

"Guys this is Batgirl. She's part of the Batfam now." Robin said smirking.

"And why is Pink-Eye back here?" Arty asked pissily.

_Pink-Eye? Really?_

"She is going to temporarily joining the team."

"What?" She asked taken aback. "Robin, I don't exactly do teams," she whispered to the bats.

"Comon, you and I are new, we'll get through this." Bab's winked through her glasses.

"Fine." She said with a loud groan.

_**Recognized: Batman 01**_

The team tensed.

"Team, we have a mission for you, you will be joined by Batgirl and Rose on this one. I have already discussed this with the League, Batgirl you are ready." He said to the ginger. "Batgirl is officially a part if the team." The team shared confused glances.

They started mumbling.

Bruce cleared his throat.

"The League has been warned about an up and coming situation. In this instance Rocket you will be put in custody and guarded the entire time. We can risk them getting you."

"What? I can-"

"Rocket." Kaldur said as a warning. "Batman if I may- can I please join in the protection of Rocket?"

"Of course."

The Atlantian nodded.

"You may go to the Watchtower." The couple said there good byes and left.

"That means-Robin." The ebony haired boy tensed. "You are team leader." He looked like he was going to have a panic attach. Prim could tell he was not interested in becoming a leader of a team.

"Can't it be a co-leadership?"

"What are you purposing?"

"Prim knows what's going on-why not let her help?" He smirked.

This time it was Prim who stiffened.

"Uhhh-I don't feel comfortable-"

"Good idea Robin." And with that he left. He turned before the Zeta beams consumed him. "She'll debrief, I'll be back shortly."

The team looked at her glaring fiercely. She gulped.

She slowly started inching behind Dick for protection from the scary glares.

"FATHER!" Batman tensed.

"WHERE IS MY COUSIN?"  
"Primrose?"

"Who else?"  
"She's at the cave. Why?"

He didn't have enough time to react to the boot that came flying at his face. The Big Bad Bat's world went dark.

_**Recognized Batman 01**_

"Rose!" that was not Bruce's voice though.

"Damian?" Robin was the first to respond.

"Where is-"

"Dami! Why the heck are you here?!"  
"Rose!" he ran to her and tackle hugged her. She left out a guttural 'ufft' from the force of his impact.

"Damian?"

"We forgot to watch PYSCO." He muttered into her neck.


End file.
